Spanish Queen
by AlexTheGoth
Summary: Reina, meaning queen in Spanish. It started like any other day, smashing the alarmclock. We were just going to drive to my aunt, but everything changed from there... From our world to Narutos... But how? Rated: T to be safe HIATUS  I'll be back!
1. Prologue

**Hey! I know that many have done this kind of fic, but I haven't! So hah! **

**I'm not that good at writing, and I'm not that good at english either so... sorry if it's bad! I'm better at reading than writing (alot) so you might not like it but at least give it a try.**

**It's one of those person from our world goes to the Naruto world. Seen many of those, huh? Thought not as many as I would like... If you know any good ones, tell me alright? Also One Piece ones!**

**Alright, I know people don't like long notes so lets start!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. (This is for every chapter)**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ugh... shut up..."

- BEEP - BEEP - BEEP -

"Oh just F****** SHUT UP!" I yelled while getting up from bed and smashing the alarm-clock, my irritation finally at it's limit.

"Damn... not another one..." I groaned, slowly getting up from bed, trying to ignore the headache that came from getting up to fast.

I looked at the broken alarm-clock for a minute, before sighing in defeat. '_Now I have to ask mom and dad to buy another one, AGAIN'._

I walked to the bathroom and got ready for the day. Tell me why I have to get up early on the weekend? Oh that's right! My PARENTS!

Just so you know, my name is Reina. And if anyone knows Spanish then they would know that my name, Reina, means queen. Apparently when my mom heard the name Reina in a Spanish lesson when she was young, she immediately liked it, and when she heard it meant queen she liked it even better and decided that she would name her future daughter Reina, case she couldn't change her name. And to not forget it she wrote it in her diary and cellphone and everywhere, as to not forget it. And as you now know, she actually did it. Amazing, right?

My nickname Rei, or Rey, surprisingly means king, and I actually like it, cause I'm a quarter, or more, tomboy, And I say quarter cause I still like clothes and other girlie stiff. Thought I'm all for darker colors like black and blood red. And no I'm not a goth or emo, thank you very much. Thought I like goth style clothes... so cool...

Well anyway, back to the present. After getting everything ready for the day I walked down to the kitchen and saw dad and mom there, dad reading the newspaper and mom setting down the breakfast. When dad saw me walk in he set down the paper and looked at me in the eyes.

"Reina... did you break the alarm-clock again?" He said, his voice threatening.

'_Damn... must have hear me yell...'_ I thought, slightly scared.

"Um... no?" I gulped, sweating a little. Oh come on! You don't know how scary he can be! f you were to be here right now seeing my dads glare I'd be proud if you didn't piss yourself!

"Reina...?" He said, hid voice getting darker.

"Oh fine! It broke, happy!" I finally gave in, not being able to take it anymore.

He sighed, going back to reading the newspaper again. Seriously, what's with the newspapers and adults, people? Thoght I'm glad he's not glaring anymore...

"You'll have to buy a new one with your own money this time".

"WHAT!" I yelled, but when his glare came back I got silent, not wanting to face is wrath again. "Fine..."

Mom chuckled a bit. "Sit down and eat now. Cause we're gonna visit your aunt later". Mom said, having set down everything while we were arguing.

I mumbled something under my breath while sitting down that sounded like "Stupid alarm-clocks" and "dad's glare".

After we were finished and all ready we got out and dad started the car, while me and mom went to the other side of the car and got in.

o_O_O_O_O_O_o

I was just about to sleep when suddenly I heard mom screaming from the front seat beside dad and dad cursing while the car made a loud screeching noise, and then everything went black.

o_O_O_O_O_O_o

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked, trying to stand up, when suddenly a sharp pain went through my body.

"Ugh... hurts damn it!" I yell in frustration and pain. "What happened...?" Trying to remember.

I look around and found out that I'm in dad's car and suddenly everything comes back. Mom screaming... dad cursing... car screeching... the blackness...

"Mom! Dad! Are you okay!" I yell out, ignoring the pain for a moment and lookking at the front seats. What I saw made me freeze.

Mom was bleeding all over, having been almost thrown out the window but the belt holding her down. But it still didn't help. Her face pale, eyes open and unblinking with no life seen in them, blood tunning down her mouth and head.

A strangled cry came from my throuth and tears starting to form. I couldn't look at her so I turned to look at dad hoping he wasn't... no, don't think about it!

He was, to my great relief, still breathing. But it seems like he won't for long. He was almost, or maybe even worse injured than mom.

"DAD! DAD!" I yelled, feeling multiple emotions at once. "Please dad! Mom is... mom is... not you too!"

"Reina..." He managed to croak out.

"DAD!" Relief taking over me at hearing him.

He opened his eyes, and coughed slightly, blood coming out of his mouth. He slowly brought his hands up, doing a weird sign.

"I'm sorry... I won't be able to help you..." He said, tears seeming to come out of his blue sapphire eyes, the same as mine...

I looked at him confused, but was more confused and sad at everything that I didn't even care. I only cared about getting help. _'Damn it! Isn't there anyone here to help them!'_

But soon after, the blackness took over again... Only this was slightly different, thought I didn't know why...

The last thing I saw was dad's shining blond hair, his weird hand-sign and a weird blue light that seemed to come out of him...

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 1!

**Thank you for reading! And you know about her name? It wasn't my mom thinking that and my name isn't Reina but... I was the one thinking about it. And I am gonna name my future daughter Reina! So hah my laughing friends! I'm gonna do it just you watch!**

**Can the ones reviewing give me ideas to who she should be paired with? I want them 15 or older when naru's 12. You can even make up some oc or somethin'! **

**I kinda thought Kakashi, but he's too original, thought I like him... But I want some more opinion. I also thought Itachi... but I don't know kinda hard... I'm just an amateur. Thought I'll try if you want him. Oh! It can even be a girl, I don't mind!**

**Too long of a note. See yah'**


	2. OMG! I'm in Narutopedia! So suprising!

**Hey again! I'm gonna write small chapters, cause I'm not good at long ones... And just so you know, I usually only write when I'm bored or want too. Thought I might start with the third chapter right now it won't be done today, I just know it. Got no reviews for the first but kinda expectant, cause I'm bad at summaries and that chapter was small too... But I really want reviews in this! It makes me wanna do chapters faster, you know!**

**Anyway, let's start!**

* * *

Chapter 2

_'Black... Everything is black...' _I thought, my mind blurry. Not being able to hear or see anything but black.

_'I mean come on! Even if I like black, this is too much! And too much black alone is a big no-no!'_

I tried moving but failed. Not being able to even feel anything.

_'Damn... I'm all alone in a dark place, not able to move, hear or see anything!' _I thought, getting slighlty hysterical. _'And I'm even thinking of fashion of all things right now!'_

Suddenly, I felt something. It felt like I was being pulled. Thought even if I finally felt something, I didn't like it.

_'Maybe I'm dead and finally going to heaven_? _But then why am I being pulled to more blackness and not light?'_ I wondered to myself. '_Maybe I'm going to hell? But what did I do to deserve that? NO! I wanna go to heaven! Mom is there!'_

I felt like crying, but tiredness took over instead and I slowly lost conciousness, but not before seeing the blue light again... that strangely looked like the chakra in 'Naruto'.

o_O_O_O_O_O_o

I slowly opened my eyes again. _'Damn... I don't think I'll be able to handle another black-out again...' _I thought while holding my head in pain. I shut my eyes close hard, trying to lessen the pain in my head. _'I wonder if this is how it feels like after getting drunk. If so, how can dad handle it?'_

That's when I started to remember. I started shaking, tears buiding up, a strangled cry coming from my shut mouth. I then lost it and cried. I cried the hardest I ever did in my whole life, remembering...

I stayed like that for some time, trying to calm myself down. _'I can't just sit here. I have to get up and try to know where I am'._

I looked around, suprised to know I was in the middle of a forest. _'How did I get here? And where is here exactly?'_

I stood up, but suddenly remembered my injuries from the pain. _'Ugh... slowly...'_

I slowly got up, trying to ignore the pain as I walked around, hoping to find someone or something to know where I am. And most importantly; to eat.

I was just gonna give up and rest when three people with masks appeared in front of me from nowhere. Or atleast I think so. Thught I didn't see them coming.

"Who are you?" I said, and remembered I haven't talked since I blackened out from the first time. Weird. Thought it would be weirder if I talked with no one here, so that's better.

"Come with us and we wont hurt you", one of them said. His was was like robot. Betraying no feeling. Now that I think about it, they remind me of those ANBU in 'Naruto'. Animalmasks, monotone voice and so on. _'Nah, probably just imagining stuff'._

"Why?" I asked, my everyday lesson of not following strange men kicking in. Thought I'm pretty sure one of them is a woman... No, still strange and I'm not stupid. _' I'm 15, not some stupid 7 year old who would follow anyone as long as they promise you candy or something!' _

" It's our orders, so come on". The same person said, grabbing my arm so I couldn't run away.

"No! Let go of me!" I yelled, trying to run off. But the grip on my arm was too strong.

I suddenly felt soething like a chop from a hand on my neck at the back, and lost consiousness. _' Oh no... not again'. _I groaned. '_Now I'll get another headache...'_

o_O_O_O_O_O_o

"What happened...?" I said, finally regaining conciousness. "Where am I?"

"You're in Konohagakuren." Someone said, sounding like and old man. "As for what happened, I'd like to know that too".

"Huh?" I said confused. _'Konohagakuren? Konoha?' _I thought. _'Isn't that...?"_

That's when it hit me. My eyes widened, I slowly looked up. Oh. My. GOD! _'It's jiji! I mean the third hokage!' _I thought in suprise. I got the jiji-part from Naruto. It kinda got stuck in my head.

"You mean it's real?" I said to him. "How... I mean isn't it just an anime? Or actually manga..." I mumbled. "But anyways..."

"Real? Of course it's real", hokage said, confused by my question.

"No, it's just that in my world, if this really Konoha, you and Konoha is just part of a comic." I said, trying to take everything in. _'Maybe it's a dream? Yeah right... I'd know if it was...'_

He didn't say anything, he just sat there thinking.

"What's your name?" He suddenly said.

"Eh? Oh, my name. Murasaki Reina."

_'Hmm... she looks like him. I have to look into this more.' _He thought.

"We felt a burst of chakra from where you where, so I told them to investigate it," He looked at the masked people _'So they really were ANBU...'. _"And then they found you".

He then told me I had to go to the 'ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force' to see if I'm telling the truth or lying. After that he asked if I wanted to be a citizen of Konoha, and I said yes. Some other stuff, like papers. New clthes -cause this was apperiantly wierd here. He said he would give me a temporare appartement, until I can pay for myself. Also if I had the potential to become a ninja if I wanted to, and soon.

o_O_O_O_O_O_o

After everything was ready, I was now trying to find some clothes. Suprisingly I had chakra - and alot, mind you - so I'm currently trying to fins some ninja clothes, and soe usual ones too.

While walking around for awhile, I began thinking. I mean I just came to a whole different world, maybe even another dimension. I know this isn't a dream, cause I usually don't dream much, and when I do they're vivid and just plain weird. Sometimes I wonder how my mind even works. Hallucination or coma might be possible, but it feels too real. Even if it's really different from my world, it's not like everybody's aliens or something. Maybe cause I'm such a Narutofreak that it doesn't feel too unfamiliar a place. Thought I still can't believe my parents... died... only like a day ago. Thought I don' know how long or how many times I passed out. I've had so much in my mind that I still haven't gotten it in my head. Even if I cried myself out once doesn't mean I'm over it. It got too much so I stopped thinking about that. It already happened and it's over. I'm gonna start a new life in a totally different place.

I was just going to go past some foodstore when I heard some noise that sounded like yelling from inside of it. Always being curious, I wanted to know what was happening and so I stopped and went inside.

When I went inside the small store I saw people gathering around and glaring at a small boy, if I was paying attention to details I would have known who he was and what was happening. But as it turns out I didn't. He looked really small, maybe three year old, and the shopkeeper was yelling at him while he was sobbing. He was telling him to go away and calling him demon and some other stuff.

"B-but I'm hungry... a-and I've got money!" The little boy said with a trembling voice,making me almost cry my heart out for him. The kid looked just so sad and scared it felt like I could just feel it coming out of him. But it seems like the shopkeeper didn't even care and just kept yelling and cursing at him even more.

That's when my sadness went to anger in fullforce. And when I saw that he was about to hit him I couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I yelled out with as much anger as I could. "HE'S JUST A LITTLE KID THAT'S TRYING TO BUY FOOD!"

It seems like my voice startled him and he stopped trying to hit him. Everyone present in the store just stared wide-eyed at me, looking at me like I was crazy for defending the demon-boy and also fear for all the KI I was leaking out from my eyes and voice. Even the kid had stopped sobbing and was looking at me with sad and confused eyes, confused because I stood up for him when no-one else in his entire life did except for the old man and some.

That's when I started to look at his face, and I mean REALLY looking and not being distracted by anger. OH. MY. GOD! It's Naruto! _'God, I'm so slow...'_

**

* * *

**

End of chapter!

**Yay! Second chap done! Like I said, kinda short sorry! Hope I get some beautiful reviews this time! And if you do remember giving me some ideas of wich character she's gonna end up with! Even Oc's or women are fine! Or maybe you don't want any but that's just no fun... and I think I'm gonna wait till she's older. Like when Naru becomes 12 or something... then she'd be 24... kinda old... or not...**

**Anyway, please R&R but it's probably too late to say that so just review! I'm desperate here! Choco Cookies filled with even more Choco and...**

**Ja ne! Love yah' all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry! But my computer went BOOM and couldnt do anything. I wrote some but it isn't finished but wanted to get out the thing I have. And I know it's not a good ending but whatever… I'll just start it.**

_**The Spanish Queen**_

I don't know what happened but I quickly got him out and ran slowly away from the shop.

Umm… Now what the hell am I supposed to do? I just woke up in an anime after a freakin' car accident, where my parents died, and then I actually meet the main character/person in it and save his ass and run away with him? And the freaking kid is showing me the cutest puppy dog eyes ever! Kyaaa! So cute! Just Gotta hug him! No, I'm changing the subject here! But those wishkers make him look like a kitty (I like cats more than dogs, but puppies are ok) or a baby fox, actually it's kit… But still! No! Gotta plan what to do about this! Oh who cares!

Getting out of my small mind argument or whatever… I instantly leap for a hug. What can I say? I'm a sucker for cute things!

"Soooo cute!" I said while holding him tight.

When I felt him tense, I reminded myself that this was Naruto, who hasn't had alot of affection and that I shouldn't suprise him like this. And that's also when I noticed how thin he felt. I could feel his ribs through his clothes! I then felt anger at the village for making him live like this, then concern for his health and hunger.

I let him go and looked at his cute, big, doe-like, blue eyes.

"Hey, you look hungry. I was just going to my new apartement but forgot that I haven't eaten yet. Wanna go have dinner with me?" I asked quietly and gently, not wanting to scare him further. "It's lonely by myself."

Just then his stomach growled loudly, making me almost think it was a lions rour or something. Phew, scared me. One minute kitty, next a lion…

He blushed cutely. Seriously is everything about him cute? If only he cold change from his ygly orange jumpsuit from hell (It's true I tell ya! True!) when he's older he'd have fangirls running after him like Sasuke, and a slight change of personality but mostly his dumbness (is that even a word…?). I mean orange is kinda good only when it's a better style and a different color, preferably black, is with or on it. And now I'm off the subject again...

He nodded slowly, looking slightly unsure, but with a hopeful and happy glint in his eyes. I took his hand in mine gently, smiling softly at him. A smile lit up his whole face, making me wonder how it could get that big, but just shrugging in the end. How am I in an anime? Take that! Shut up, mind!

His smile also made me forget my parents death, and I suddenly wanted to see him smile more, making up my mind about it. But his stomach (A LION, AAAHHHH!), and suprisingly mine, reminded me of the food.

"Alright, let's go!" But then I thought of something. "Ah! That's right! What's your name?" Thought I already know, he doesn't know that I know… weird.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! What's yours?" He asked back happily.

"I'm Reina, Naruto."

After that we started talking about each other, while walking to find something to eat.

**Thanks for reading, and I wasn't gonna stop here but don't have much more time!**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I got to borrow my brothers computer for awhile. This is actually the continuation of the last chapter. **

_**The Spanish Queen! **_

"_Alright, let's go!" But then I thought of something. "Ah! That's right! What's your name?" Thought I already know, he doesn't know that I know… weird._

"_I'm Uzumaki Naruto! What's yours?" He asked back happily._

"_I'm Reina, Naruto."_

_After that we started talking about each other, while walking to find something to eat._

…

I felt something tingling, like someone was watching us. And not the civilians. Me and dad usually trained together after he found out I liked fighting and stuff, and cause he usuaaly came at me at different times, I developed some kind of sensor when someone would attack me. Wich was a good thing cause people usually got back at me after beating them.

Thought this one felt like he/she was waiting for me to do something or other, and ccause I swear I saw a glimpse of grey hair, I guess it's maybe Kakashi. He must still be ANBU in this time.

Dismissing those thoughts, I saw a grocery store, and not wanting a remake of what happened, and cause we're hungry and Naruto starving, I asked him to say were I could see him. I quickly got in and looked for some simple and fast food for now. I got out right after paying, relieved he was still there and not hurt.

"Na-chan! I'm done! Let's go!" I quickly said, taking his hand and going.

He pouted cutely. Omg, CUTE!

"I'm a guy! Don't call me Na-chan!" Thought he seemed kinda happy someone called him with such affection.

"So? Even if you're a guy, I can still call you that."

After we found the apartment, we ate happily and talked a lot. The place was small but cozy, and big enough for both of us or three. Of course mych bigger than Na-chans.

He was tired so I let him fall asleep here and put him in my bedroom. I quietly and quickly got out and went straight for the tower.

!*-*!*-*!*-*!

When I got home again I heard small whimpers and trashing from the bedroom. I gasped and went in quickly. Naruto had tears running down his cheeks and he was quietly sobbing with his eyes closed hard.

"Naru!" I exclaimed quietly.

I went to him quickly, enveloping him in a soft but hard hug. He must be having a nightmare…

I took of my outdoor clothes and into something comfortable. I then got on the bed, careful of waking Naruto up. I hugged him close to me, trying to make him feel better in sleep.

Damn… I feel like a mother or something. Well, he stopped whimpering so at least that's good. Naruto hasn't had any mother doing this to him in his whole life… How can the people not care about someone so innocent and cute!

He held onto me as hard as he could in his sleep, taking me out of my mind a bit. He looked like he didn't want to let go.

I almost cried.

!*-*!*-*!*-*!

"Reina! Wake up!"

Ugh… Let me sleep! Damn… The cute voice won't shut up! I'll just snuggle up with him so he will…

I took the one shouting down beside me and struggled up with him. He first tried to get out of my hold, but then gave up and just snuggled up with me himself. He then sighed happily.

"Hmm… seems like it won't be a problem then. Isn't that right?" Someone said in the room suddenly.

"Old man!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. Ohhh… He's here. Damn… that means I have to wake up!

While Naruto got up fast toward the old man, I groggily got up, mumbling about "no alarmclocks and still getting up early".

"Old man! Did you meet Reina-chan! She helped me at the shop and then…" He started rambling all about yesterday and some.

"Yes, yes I know all about it Naruto. In fact I was just going to talk about her." He answered quickly before Na-chan could continue. Good choice.

"Really? What?" Naru asked.

He smiled at Naruto.

"You'll be living with Reina-san here, and she'll be your guardian" He said. "Of course only if you want to".

Naruto's big eyes actually got bigger and looked like they would almost bug out of his face. Hmm… I would have taken them then but I already have my share of blue eyes. And I mean my own! I'm not collecting eyes or somethin'…"

Then suddenly the big blue eyes watered. I panicked.

"Aaahhh! Na-chan what is it! Are you hurt!" I exclaimed, wondering if something bad happened to him.

**Phew… done! Actually it wasn't done when I wrote it but… yeah. I have to go… Mah brother needs it…**

**See ya!**


End file.
